


【all扉】失落之地4

by niver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niver/pseuds/niver





	【all扉】失落之地4

扉间最近的状态不太好，并且可见的越来越不好了。

大概是兄长上岛后的担忧与本身对岛屿的向往所混合，他愈发地无法抵抗内心的悸动。

他尝试着用更多的工作的工作挤占自己，处理村子事务之余甚至还会挑着一些难度颇高的议题进行研究。非此不能勾起他的全部心神。

然而这几天的效果越来越差了。他几乎无法抑制本能，批改文件的时候拿笔的手都在不断颤抖。

“扉间，你需要休息。”千手柱间的木遁分身都这样说。

但毕竟不是实体，威严在扉间这里要大打折扣。更何况扉间清楚自己这不是休息不足的问题，不主要是。

“大哥要真是为我好就快点回来。”

不知道那边做了什么，这个木遁分身没有随着时间的流逝露出破绽，反而像是被源源不断地注入查克拉一般一直保持着最完美的状态。若非如此，扉间早忍不住要去抓人了。

继宇智波斑以后，兄长又去了多久了？

这是两个世界顶级强者收集情报所需要花费的正常时间吗？上次他俩离村那么久不仅逛遍了整个忍界，还把九大尾兽中无主的八个全抓回来了！

“真的没出什么问题吗？”

“哈哈，如果出了什么事我也肯定早就消失了。扉间不用太担心。”

“那为什么这么久连个消息都不传回来？”

这个问题分身也答不上来，在与本体分离以后其实他们的联系也没有很紧密，只能估摸着说：“大概我在修炼吧……”

在扉间突然揪紧左胸的衣物倒下，仿佛受到重大刺激浑身都在冒冷汗之后终于被木遁分身绑回千手大宅强制休息。

然而这下扉间的问题更麻烦了。

因为大脑里没了其他的内容分散他的注意力，被木遁枝条束缚住的手脚又完全无法动作，扉间就只能清晰地感受着心脏强有力的搏击甚至全身血流加速的声音。

那座岛的形貌几乎分毫毕现地浮现在他的脑海中。甚至连此去的路径和距离都能演化清楚。

他到底在渴望什么？

扉间一直不敢去想这个问题。

他以往的人生中从未对什么东西，什么人有过如此程度的在意。

而且目前为止有关岛的情报如此诡异，就像是针对木叶一样。先是宇智波斑，然后是兄长和他，实在不由得让人怀疑这是什么阴谋。

但是如果能做到这样影响他们心神的地步，如果人力能做到如此根本无需再如此大费周章吧。更何况他千手扉间自知在兄长和宇智波斑的超绝实力面前名声不显，何必还得再加上他呢？

如果兄长和宇智波斑已经落网，实在不必再扯上他了。

各种纷乱的思绪侵袭千手扉间的脑海，最后只有一条讯息被留下来：他要去……他要去那座岛上。

他有飞雷神，只要沿途留下标记，想回来只是片刻的事。既然已经被扰乱到如此地步……他不如，直接去看看。

出乎意料的，木遁柱间马上就同意了。

虽然还是隐约有些不放心，但扉间的选择也只是尽量早去早回。

要论赶路速度的话，整个忍界大概都无人出扉间之右。

扉间很快找到岛屿的位置，上岛之后，发现了这雾气能隔绝人的感知还退出来递了消息出去。

再次上岛，确认岛上信息基本没有威胁并且完全感受不到异常以后。扉间直接一个飞雷神寻了留在柱间身上的标记闪身过去。

直接情况就是，柱间刚抬起头说了一句“扉间上岛了。”还没等另外两人表态，千手扉间本人就出现在了他们面前。

彼此都受到了极大的震撼。

扉间下意识地往后退了一步。

在他的视野里，他看见大概是三个名为千手柱间，宇智波斑和宇智波泉奈的人形肉团正纠缠在一起。

是幻术。

扉间的脑海中闪过这个想法。

然而那个“千手柱间”身上的飞雷神印记做不得假。

但是……就算是兄长和宇智波斑都算了，泉奈为什么也在。

他不是死了吗？他不是早在结盟前就死了吗？就死在他手下，被飞雷神·斩……

宇智波斑曾因此几度想取他性命，建村以后他也见过泉奈的墓穴，虽然没有真的探查过具体……但是怎么会……

“扉间啊……这个术已经开发完成了吗？”泉奈最先打破沉寂。

斑的目光也因此被转移到扉间身上，然而里面的凶恶之意完全不比以往。一瞬之后，甚至颇有些自暴自弃地移开视线，又半躺回了柱间的怀里。

“扉间啊……”柱间的神情似乎带了些不可名状的哀伤，“你快……”

“走？”泉奈施施然站起身，“走不了了。”

泉奈随手扯了扯虽然仍挂在身上，但几乎等于没有遮拦的衣服，来到扉间身前:“我很好奇。如果是扉间的话……你能撑多久呢？”

空中弥散着一股奇异的味道。扉间不清楚，但大概也能猜到。来到他眼前的泉奈尤甚。

再加上二人裸露在外的皮肤上遍布青紫的痕迹，完全不难想象他们之间发生过怎样荒唐又激烈的情事。

柱间倒是和平日里状似没有两样，但他大哥可是深可见骨的伤口都能很快自愈的体质，只怕本来的情况该是不相上下。

哈……

连情报都没时间传回去的理由已经知道了，但扉间现在什么想法都没有。

他的目光在泉奈周身的痕迹流连一圈之后又回到了对方的脸上。泉奈就这么似笑非笑地看着他，像从前一样。

扉间恍惚又明白柱间上岛之前那吸引力的来源了。

然后他才辨识出二人的话语。走……

生命中仅有的几个重要的人全在这儿了，他能走到哪里去呢？

木叶……哦，还有木叶，维系和平的村子，是大哥的理想。他们不能都交代在这里。

但奇怪的是，扉间完全升不起要离开的念头。他从来都是理智的，他知晓怎样才是正确的决断。当然他现在也明白自己该做什么，但强迫了自己半生的执行力突然消失了。

他就这么一瞬不瞬地盯着泉奈微眯的眼睛，不发一语。

“诶？”泉奈又走进两步，环住了他的脖子，“扉间还真是喜欢我呢，完全不准备挣扎一下吗？”

泉奈吻了他。

在千手柱间和宇智波斑面前。

扉间不知道该做出什么反应，他就这么静静地立在原地，看着泉奈的脸凑近，然后又离开。

斑只是稍微皱了下眉头，倒是柱间好像很意外两人之间的关系。

他和泉奈有什么关系？在此之前除了死敌并没有其他的联系，但做这些又好像不很意外。

“你果然跑不掉了。”泉奈又说，“反正我和哥哥都在这，你和那个死木头也一起，就算扯平了吧。”

泉奈又凑了上来。不同于先前那略带试探的轻吻，泉奈这下一手扯着扉间的毛领，一手把他的头往下压，狠狠地咬了上来。

扉间被动地承受着那根舌头在他嘴里略显霸道地翻搅，沉寂已久的心脏甚至再次鼓动起来。

“嗤——”

扉间听见泉奈的耻笑声，耳边的声线和脑海中的记忆融为一体。

然后他被绊倒，泉奈整个人顺势压在身上，手里倒是很灵活地在解开他的外衣。

“喂——”扉间这下倒是出声阻止了。

扉间伸手制住泉奈的动作，看样子并不准备在两位兄长眼前上演一出好戏。而在这之后，扉间才发现柱间和斑不知何时已经凑到他身边来了。

斑还是用那种睥睨天下的眼神充满嫌弃地看着他，然后伸手扒拉了一下他的头发。“啧，这幅蠢样子倒是看着顺眼一点。”

柱间在旁边无奈地笑笑，然后深感抱歉地表示此前一直不知道扉间的感情，自己真是一个失败的大哥。

“扉间一直觉得很寂寞吧。”柱间用一种扉间觉得有些渗人的温柔的语气说，总觉得把话中的名字和对象换成斑才是正常状态。

但之后柱间更是一反常态地将他拉起来，给予了一个满怀感情的拥抱。太奇怪了……自从他出现在这个房间里一直在发生奇怪的事情。

但是若非在斑和泉奈面前，扉间很可能就哭出来了。

绕是如此，他的眼眶还是红了一圈。

“真是不像样子。”斑点评到。

“哎呀，扉间是一个很渴望爱的小可怜呢。”泉奈补充说。

“别乱……”

泉奈用一根手指封住了扉间尚未出口的话。他的声音像是蛊惑一般在扉间耳边响起:“我知道的，你一直渴望被爱着吧……扉间。”

话音未落，蜻蜓点水的吻就落在扉间的眼睫。而后又代替那根手指再度陷入他的唇瓣。

“唔……”

柱间的亲吻也在这之后落在他的颈间，更甚者，斑的手也摸上了他的后腰。

还不等扉间拒绝，三个人就很熟练地将他扒了个精光。

扉间不自觉打了个哆嗦，他大概已经明白自己避免不了这个局面的产生了。

“啧，你这家伙生得还真是白啊。”斑的手在他的脊柱上来回轻抚着，还在评头品足。

“扉间确实从小就很白呢，明明都是一样的训练，却怎么都晒不黑。”柱间还在一旁接话。他搂着扉间的腰，承担了对方大半的体重。

“诶~白皙的皮肤和发色都很衬你的瞳色呢，我一直这么觉得。千手里也就你能看了。”泉奈也戏谑道。

“……闭嘴吧。”

“扉间是做的时候不太想说话的类型吗？”泉奈又问。

第一次尝试性爱不但对象是男人，还是这样寡廉鲜耻地在三个男人的包围下，这已经够跌破扉间的底线了，然而泉奈还在用言语挑逗他。

“在害羞？”

“我记得扉间这里好像比较敏感……”腰上的软肉被摩挲过，扉间又是一个激灵，不可置信地看着柱间。

“怎么，你还没想明白会发生什么吗？”斑的声音也如同恶魔低语一般在他耳畔响起，“你不如考虑考虑，第一个……想要谁？”

“诶？斑你也……”

扉间不知道二人在他身后用眼神交流了什么，因为他被泉奈拉进幻术里，先经历了一遍曾经只是有所耳闻的，男人间的性事。

泉奈把性器塞进他的嘴里，同时摩挲着他面颊上的红痕:“其实你在兴奋着吧……期待吗？被我们这么对待。”

泉奈很快将这变为了现实。

等扉间回神的时候，泉奈的柱头正抵在他的唇上。扉间鬼使神差地张口含了进去。而那略带腥咸的味道刺激着他的神经，让他反应过来自己刚才做了什么。

然后再想吐出已经来不及了。

泉奈掐着他的下巴，继续用那骚刮人心的声音蛊惑他:“不是做得很好吗？试着舔一下怎么样？”

这边还没适应，右手又被抓过去握住了斑的性器:“敢用力的话你试试看？”这么威胁着，然后叫他套弄起来。

柱间见此也是默默地开拓起扉间的后穴来。毕竟是他亲弟弟，不做好准备待会儿会承受不住的。

至于廉耻心……大概之前就已经被这个诡异的世界消磨殆尽了。

扉间简直不敢想象他大哥竟然会把木遁运用在这种事情上。然后在他后穴深入翻转还在不断膨胀的藤蔓不可能出自别人的手笔。

湿滑的藤蔓模仿着人类的性器抽插着，他的嘴里则是真的含着一个男人的阴茎，甚至右手还在帮另一个撸动。

扉间自己都不知道为什么会听由他们摆布，而且……似乎真像泉奈所说，一股隐约的满足感透过羞耻散发出来。

哪怕是被如此对待……但他确实被簇拥着，被疼爱着。

三双手游走覆盖了他身体的每个角落，他被三人注视着，即将以最亲密的姿态结合在一起。

扉间的后穴突然传来了火热的酥麻的痒意，激得他穴口猛地一缩。藤蔓上的催情成分开始起作用了。

扉间的眼角霎时染上绯色，让他那狭长的眼尾更填魅惑的风情。

“嘶……扉间这样还真是……”柱间不禁倒吸一口凉气。

“好漂亮～”泉奈用拇指抚了抚扉间的眼角，“呐，扉间还能变得更漂亮些吗？”

“什么……意思。”

藤蔓自扉间的身后退了出来。与此同时，他口中和手里的性器也都抽离了。

扉间独自跪趴在木质地板上，仅剩的理智让他合并双腿，直起身坐起来。

这片刻的功夫另外三人仿佛已经商量完毕。泉奈拉着扉间的手把他扯将过来，一只手探进他的后穴内按揉着。

“如果我肏进去的话，扉间会叫出来吗？”

“开什么玩笑！”

“叫出来比较好哦。”泉奈俯身亲了扉间的肩一口，然后再不多说，拉来他的双腿挺身进入。

“唔。”

不得不说滚烫的肉刃和藤蔓所带来的感受完全不同，明明只是在开拓完成的情况下滑进去，却真真切切地给扉间带来一种被占有的感觉。

“叫我的名字看看嘛。”

但扉间仍是摇头拒绝。

于是下一刻他便没有再出声的权利了。

柱间粗犷的性器停留在他眼前，似乎是准备享用他上面的嘴。

扉间抬眼确定对方是认真的之后，先是抬手握住了这可怖的性器。千手一般体力过人，而千手柱间显然尤其天赋异禀。

扉间咽了咽口水，不确定这次能不能吞下去。

然而这个动作刺激了在场的另外三人，扉间明显感受到正被他掌握两根突突跳了几下。

然后另一根也凑到了他的眼前。

不……怎么可能……一次两个什么的……

扉间另一只手握上去，头略微缩了缩，两边都只是用手撸动着。

这时下身又开始了新的动作，不知是划过了哪一点，突然一阵急促的电流自下腹席卷了全身。扉间感受到他自己立起来了。

再没有任何外力的刺激下，自己立起来了。

羞耻使他停下了所有的动作，然后身后突然加快的频率让他不能自已地跟着耸动起来。

泉奈似乎算好了，每每都会换着方向擦过那点，性器在他体内不断进出着，配合着快感一波一波地侵袭他的脑海。然后在不知是谁的声音鼓动下，他张口含住了两边的龟头。

做爱是……那么舒服的事情吗？

扉间有些茫然地跟随本能动作。小幅度地摆动脑袋，依次吞吐两根被他握在手里的物什。全部吞进去有些困难，他只能尽量张大嘴，舌头微微探出，和柔软的唇瓣一起包裹柱身。噗呲噗呲的声音响起，混合着身后囊袋拍打臀肉的声音，消磨最后一点羞耻心。

“啊……”扉间突然浑身一缩，倒是他最先射了。

“舒服吗？”泉奈仍挺立在他体内，慢慢研磨着。刚刚高潮的后穴收得很紧，刚才差点绞得他也一起交代了。

“别……”扉间的眼神有一瞬间失焦，仍在抗拒着出口那般直白的话语。

“还记得我是谁吗？”

“泉……泉奈。”

“这不是声音很好听嘛。”泉奈动作又大了些，完全不准备等扉间从这波快感中沉浸下来的样子。

“等下，你先别……”用刚经历高潮的身体再度承受显然不太舒适，甚至异样比初次进入时更甚。

“没事的。”然而泉奈只是诱哄着，并不真的停下。

扉间的性器很快就真的又颤巍巍站起来。

扉间被三人摆弄为跪趴的姿势，泉奈也因此进得更快更深。顶弄的过程中，被带着向前扑的扉间也因此把二人的性器吞进喉咙口的深度。呛得他眼中都蒙起了水雾。

若非柱间还有点身为兄长对弟弟的怜爱，只怕当下就要压着扉间的脑袋叫他完全吃进去了。

斑的表情更是古怪，大概是本来只是看见菜品成色不错准备意思意思吃两口，结果发现意外美味的样子。

等到泉奈终于把精华喷洒在扉间腿间的时候，扉间已经去了第二次了。

他的身体因此彻底软了下来，全身也都泛着一层淡淡的粉色。

斑倒是毫不在意弟弟的东西，很快又再次进入了扉间。

扉间轻哼一声，倒好像已经完全适应了承受的模样。

泉奈将他瘫软的身体半抱起，手上也不闲着地四处撩拨，寻找扉间的敏感点。

柱间则是摸着扉间的脖颈，给他施放了一个治疗术。刚才不小心顶得太深，扉间咳了好一会儿，怕伤到喉咙了。

治疗结束一抬眼，斑和泉奈又亲到一起去了。

泉奈这小子倒是无时无刻不想着挖墙脚，那你倒是把挑逗扉间的手停下啊。

喜欢的人明显彼此感情更好，柱间不禁为扉间和自己默哀一息。这般想着，然后亲了亲扉间的眼角。

这场欢爱仿佛永远没有尽头。

扉间再度坐上泉奈的硬挺时，模糊地想着。而他在三人的轮番摆弄中也再不顾及地轻喘出声。


End file.
